Chapter 19
Chapter 19 is the ninteenth chapter of Vampire Sphere. Summary Zhen Mi takes awa Li Tao's weapon, and promises to kill them. Yue Jian's Mei Yue Yin awakens, and she has enough power to stop her. Zhen Mi struggles, but is shut down by the arriving Lin Xuan Chi and Ling Xue Xiao. They recognize each other as Hunters. Later they speak about Zhen Mi. Li Tao suspects that she was a Sacrificial Lamb, someone used by the Demon King to gather power. Since she is dead, soon there will be another one. Lin Xuan Chi guesses that Yue Jian has Mei Yue Yin and that why she could stop Zhen Mi. She verifies it. In her bathroom, she inspects herself. Her face is healing, and there is a flower mark on her. Ge Chen is seen in the abandoned building, standing over Zhen Mi's body. Description Zhen Mi takes away Li Tao's weaopn and throws it aside, promising them that they will die there. They dodge her attack, and try to escape, but she is way more fast then they are. Zhen Mi attacks Li Tao, and Yue Jian screams desperately. Blue-white light shines on her chest and a lily-like flower symbol appears on her. She grabs Zhen Mi's hand and makes her immobile, much to Li Tao's shock. Zhen Mi struggles to get away from her, but before she could escape Yue Jian's hold she is shot down. Lin Xuan Chi and Ling Xue Xiao arrive on scene. Zhen Mi is still alive, but Lin Xuan Chi shot her again. He expresses an apology for arriving late. Li Tao identifies herself as a Hunter from the Yin Yan Se Faction. She hidden it and wouldn't have revealed it if this accident doesn't happen. They decide to call the police and leave the place since it is not good for talking, and they can't reveal their identity. Yue Jian can barely believe that Zhen Mi was the killer and she recite the philosophy she heard from her. Li Tao verifies that she wasn't always like this. She thinks that she was made into a Sacrificial Lamb - the Demon King was ressurrected, and for him to regain his power, needs some sacrifice. She thinks he bitten Zhen Mi, causing her to loose herself because of the bloodlust, and use her collect energy. Then, when she is not useful anymore, drain the power from her and kill her completely. She warns them that soon another Sacrificial Lamb will emerge. Li Tao asks Yue Jian how could she stop Zhen Mi. Lin Xuan Chi guesses that she is the true holder of Mei Yue Yin. Yue Jian verifies it that Xi Yan's dosage was given to her. She asks them to help her develop. Lin Xuan Chi tells her to come to him if she needs anything. Li Tao asks them to work together in stopping the Sacrificial Lambs. In her room, Yue Jian inspects her face, which was healing fast, and sees the mark on her chest. It is already bloomed, but she feels that she can't show her full potential yet. She decides to wear her bondages since otherwise it would be strange. In the abandoned place, Ge Chen is looking at Zhen Mi's corpse. Fun Facts For both Zhao Yan and Yue Jian, the flower mark of Mei Yue Yin appeared on their left side, while Xi Yan's fake serum produced a flower mark on her left side, indicating it early, that something is not right with hers. On the cover picture of Chapter 1 all 3 girls are shown asleep with their legs hanging over a lake. Each has a small stream of blood falling into the water. In the lake is a reflect of their DNA donor. Both Yue Jian and Zhao Yan have theirs on their right leg, while Xi Yan has hers on her left. Category:Chapter